On other platforms and websites, search and browse results are presented as long lists, with only the top results visible and scrolling or paging required to see more. This approach doesn't convey the makeup of the full set of results. It also doesn't guide users to narrow down results by interacting with the results themselves rather than separate mechanisms. Large results sets can also feel unorganized and overwhelming